


Jump Then [B]all

by tspofnutmeg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Song fic, Taylor Swift song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tspofnutmeg/pseuds/tspofnutmeg
Summary: 3 times Daichi wouldn't play guitar for Suga and the 1 time he did.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Jump Then [B]all

**===One**

“Daichi…” Suga said his name in a singsong voice, a clear sign he was up to something.

The questions started as soon as Suga saw the guitar leaning against Daichi’s desk. It hadn’t been there the last time he was over, which was only two days ago, so it must’ve been the errand Daichi said he had to do yesterday after practice. Suga figured it was something responsible and boring, but this - this was interesting.

“I’ve always wanted to try it,” Daichi explained, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. He had forgotten to hide it before he left for school. He wasn’t trying to keep it a secret, but he wasn’t prepared for other people to know yet. It was too embarrassing to share something he wasn’t good at.

Suga grinned, chin in his hands, and leaned close to Daichi over the table. “But not as much as you wanted to play volleyball?”

Daichi snorted, which was enough of an answer for both of them.

“Play something for me!”

Daichi rolled his eyes, “I got it yesterday, Suga, I don’t know how to play it yet.”

Suga pursed his lips. It was the same way he always did when he didn’t get what he wanted. It grabbed Daichi’s willpower and shook it fiercely every time. He wanted Suga to smile and he wanted to be the reason Suga smiled. He sighed in resignation.

“When I learn something, you’ll be the first one to hear. I promise,” Daichi said.

Suga grinned in approval.

**===Two**

“Daiiiichiiii!” Suga whined, “I can’t believe you played for Hinata before me!”

Daichi hadn’t kept his promise. By the time he had managed to play a real melody, most of his and Suga’s interactions were over the phone. Daichi couldn’t play the guitar and be on the phone with Suga at the same time and it was more important for him to hear Suga’s voice. 

It was a rough time for both of them. College and their other responsibilities ate up their time and kept them apart except for once or twice a month. While Suga moved to Sendai to live near his University’s campus, Daichi stayed in Miyagi and commuted to a closer college. His mother and his younger siblings needed him around the house for stability. 

“It’s not like it was on purpose, Suga,” Daichi explained as he laid back in bed. “He stopped by wanting me to evaluate his receives. He’s actually gotten pretty good; not Nishinoya or Nekoma good, but reliable at least. He still isn’t following through with his whole body enough when he-”

“Daichi,” Suga interrupted, knowing he wasn’t trying to change the subject on purpose, but couldn’t help it when it came to volleyball.

A sigh. “I didn’t mind playing for Hinata because it doesn’t matter that I still suck at it. He’s so earnest and optimistic it’s impossible to feel embarrassed in front of him.”

“But you worry about embarrassing yourself in front of me?” Suga asked.

It took Daichi a moment to respond. He was glad Suga couldn’t see how red his face had become. “Well… yeah.”

“Oh, Daichi… That’s ridiculous…” Suga’s tone was soft and comforting. It made Daichi’s heart ache. He missed being able to hop on his bike and be within Suga’s presence within fifteen minutes.

“Daichi, you…” Suga continued, slowly, thoughtfully, “...You constantly embarrass yourself in front of me. I’m used to it by now.”

Suga laughed as he listened to Daichi groan and curse into a pillow.

**===Three**

“Daichi!” Suga exclaimed as he plopped down beside him. “How come I always find you on the couch no matter whose party we’re at?”

Daichi laughed before draining the last of the beer from the oversized can he was holding. “What if I said it’s because I always want to make sure you find me?” 

Suga’s face was already flushed from his own drink, but new heat burned his cheeks. Over the last few months Daichi had been obviously flirting with him, or at least Suga wanted to believe that’s what was happening. It was hard to tell with Daichi, he was so earnest, but there were things that were impossible to deny like the fact that neither of them pulled out the spare futon when they visited each other over the weekend anymore. 

Suga couldn’t find the words to respond, so he settled for mumbling Daichi’s name and rubbing his face against his shoulder. It made Daichi laugh, which was what was important. Suga stayed with his cheek pressed against Daichi, eyes closed and enjoying the floaty tingling the drinks had given him. He heard Daichi hum in approval and felt the weight and warmth of Daichi’s hand resting on his knee, grounding him in this moment. 

“Daichi… play for me.”

“What do you mean?” Daichi asked, thinking over the silly things that could’ve popped into Suga’s drunk mind.

“Yuuji has a guitar. It’s in his room.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not going to be  _ that guy _ at the party, Suga.”

“But that’s how you get babes, Daichi. Don’t you want babes to be clinging to you?”

Daichi let out an amused huff and took the half full cup from between Suga’s hands. Suga didn’t even try to hold onto it. He definitely had enough to drink.

“I already have one,” Daichi said, sipping at the fruity cocktail, “and I’m enjoying just being with him on this couch.”

Suga was silent for a while before he muttered, “I am a babe, aren’t I…?”

Daichi hummed in agreement and took another drink.

**===And One**

“Suga!” Daichi called, making his way through the fairly crowded cafe, grateful that he had decided to run from the train station. If he hadn’t, his whole plan would be thrown off.  
  
Suga whipped around at hearing Daichi’s voice, a wide smile stretching across his face. “Daichi, you’re here! You said you couldn’t make it. Did your boss give in and change your schedule?”

Daichi shook his head, meeting Suga’s beautiful, beautiful eyes as he explained, “I quit.”

“You quit!? Why?!” Suga asked, shocked. He knew Daichi didn’t like his part time job, but he hadn’t said anything about having another job lined up and Daichi wouldn’t just impulsively do something like that.

Daichi loved seeing Suga genuinely surprised. “Because I wasn’t going to miss today.”

“It’s only one birthday, Daichi…” Suga murmured as he blushed, trying not to show how much the reasoning behind Daichi’s rash decision pleased him. 

“This one is special, Suga. I have plans.”

Suga was curious, but before he could ask anymore questions, Tanaka and Nishinoya crowded around them, reminding them they weren’t alone.

“Daichi-san, you’re late! We almost told them to skip your slot!” Nishinoya said in his best attempt in a whisper.

Suga’s brow furrowed as he looked between Noya, Daichi, and the stage where a trio of cute girls were showing off their dance cover of a popular song. This cafe had a monthly open mic night that Suga always attended. Even if the performers weren’t very good, he still liked supporting people with their dreams, and every so often there’d be someone phenomenal. One day, when someone became famous, he wanted to be able to say that he saw them when they were still a rookie. 

This month it happened to fall on his birthday, so Suga told people to meet him there if they could make it. The plan was just to have some drinks, enjoy the performers and each other’s company, and maybe wander over to a karaoke room or a bar. It was supposed to be a lowkey night… mostly because Daichi had told him he had to work.

“He’s here now and that’s what’s important, Noya!” Tanaka said. “You should go backstage, you’re next!”

“Daichi?” Suga asked, even more confused.

He smiled at Suga and simply replied, “I’m finally going to keep my promise to you.”

Daichi hurried away toward the cafe worker who was running the stage before Suga could ask what that meant. The looks on Tanaka and Noya’s faces were more excited than suspicious, though, so Suga decided not to interrogate them. It seemed like he was about to find out, anyway.

When the applause died down for the girls, Daichi walked on the stage with the same acoustic guitar hanging off his shoulder that Suga spotted in his bedroom years ago. Daichi stood in front of the mic - more confidently than Suga would’ve ever imagined him to be in this situation - and got his guitar situated in his hands.

Leaning in toward the mic, he found Suga in the crowd. “Happy birthday, Koushi.”

Daichi started playing an upbeat tune. Suga vaguely recognized it, but couldn’t immediately place it. He stopped trying to figure it out as soon as Daichi started singing.

_ I like the way you sound in the morning, _

_ We're on the phone and without a warning, _

_ I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard. _

_ I like the way I can't keep my focus, _

_ I watch you talk you didn't notice. _

_ I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together! _

_ Every time you smile, I smile, _

_ And every time you shine, I'll shine for you. _

_ Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby, _

_ Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me. _

_ Baby, I'm never gonna leave you, _

_ Say that you wanna be with me too, _

_ Cuz I'ma stay through it all so jump then fall. _

Suga stood there with his mouth open, almost breathless at hearing Daichi singing for real (not just mumbling along some words to the radio). He risked a quick glance at his friends, but they were just watching him, Noya with his phone pointed at Suga, no doubt recording his reaction. Suga decided to ignore them, and focused all of his attention back on Daichi. 

_ Well I like the way your hair falls in your face. _

_ You got the keys to me; I love each freckle on your face, oh. _

_ I've never been so wrapped up. _

_ Honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted. _

_ I had time to think it all over and all I can say is come closer, _

_ Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me. _

Suga’s hand shot up to his face, covering his mouth to keep himself from calling out to Daichi before he was finished. He knew this wasn’t a song Daichi wrote, finally recognized it as a song from an old Taylor Swift album when she was still a country singer, but it was too perfect. Daichi was too perfect. Suga couldn’t believe this was really happening.

_ Every time you smile, I smile, _

_ And every time you shine, I'll shine for you! _

_ Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby, _

_ Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me. _

_ Baby, I'm never gonna leave you, _

_ Say that you wanna be with me too. _

_ I'ma stay through it all so jump then fall. _

Daichi stepped down from the stage, earning several cheers from the crowd. He sang louder to make up for the lack of microphone as he steadily wove his way through the high tables and audience members.

_ The bottoms gonna drop out from under our feet - _

_ I'll catch you, I'll catch you. _

_ When people say things that bring you to your knees, _

_ I'll catch you. _

_ The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry _

_ But I'll hold you through the night until you smile. _

Now Daichi stood directly in front of a red faced, watery-eyed Suga. He held his gaze, making sure there was no mistake about who he was singing for. His strumming and volume softened, but the conviction in his voice held steady.

  
_ Whoa oh I need you baby _

_ Don't be afraid, please, _

_ Jump then fall, jump then fall into me. _

_ Baby, I'm never gonna leave you, _

_ Say that you wanna be with me too. _

_ I'ma stay through it all so jump then fall, _

_ Jump then fall baby _

_ Jump then fall into me, into me _

_ Every time you smile, I smile _

_ And every time you shine, I'll shine _

_ And every time you're here baby, I'll show you, I'll show you _

_ You can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall _

_ Into me, into me yeah… _

Suga immediately threw his arms around Daichi’s neck, careful of the guitar that was sandwiched between them, and held on tight. He felt Daichi chuckle and shift the shoulder strap so the guitar was on his back, giving him the room to hold Suga firmly around the waist.

“I’m sorry it took so long to play for you, Suga,” Daichi apologized.

Suga let out a watery laugh and then pressed his cheek against Daichi’s. “I’m not.”


End file.
